his skies, filled with lies
by issei tsubasa
Summary: [tujuh hari, dan Kise memutuskan sudah menunggu terlalu lama.] AoKise, warning inside


warning: adult themes, little twist of psychology. if that's not your thing, kindly step back.

* * *

Derap kaki. Kise menatap menerawang ke langit-langit, membayangkan titik putih di matanya bila lampu itu hidup di dalam senja yang menggelap. Sudah berapa lama ia tergeletak di sini, dan membiarkan dirinya diam dalam kegelapan?

Gemetar tangan Aomine membuka pintunya membuat sudut bibir Kise naik dalam senyum, semua indranya naik dalam frekuensi dan menikmati semua ini seperti panggung, seperti panggung dan dia adalah spektator utama dalam sofa kirmizi, menyoraki panggung berlumuran darah. Dan panik Aomine.

Kemudian wajah Aomine menghalangi itu semua, seperti gerhana. Menatapnya seolah dia adalah kegagalan di atas lapangan, bukan sesuatu yang hilang. Kise mengerti semua ini.

Ia telah menghitung hari dengan jari-jarinya, dan berhenti di angka tujuh. Butuh tujuh hari untuk Aomine mencarinya, menyadari bahwa ia menghilang; dan kini, lihat wajah itu!

Ekspresi Aomine—_cchi_, sekarang, belum pernah didapatkan Kise sebelumnya. Tidak ketika Kise menciumnya dengan penuh sayang dan benci, tidak di hari ketujuh setelah Aominecchi menerima perasaannya dan menidurinya. Tidak ketika ia berdiri sendirian di depat avenue, arus manusia dalam euforia natal tempat mereka seharusnya bertemu; dan Kise menelan tujuh butir salju, pahit kenyataan Aominecchi lebih memilih pekerjaan atasnya. Tidak ketika, tidak dalam.

Dan Aominecchi pun mulai berkata-kata akan sesuatu, urgensi, mengguncang bahunya; tremor langka di jarinya yang Kise patrikan dalam ingatan selalu mantap memantulkan bola mengontrol setiap tarikan nafas Kise. Jemari itu memeriksa denyut nadinya. Mungkin Kise berhasil membuat dirinya terlihat begitu pucat? Gelas air terakhir yang ia minum adalah tik tik tik dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, melepas dahaga akan alkohol yang pahit, seperti Aominecchi, dan Kise mempertimbangkan dua belas jam sisanya menggenggam pil, mengkalkulasi berapa teguk cairan keras yang diperlukan untuk membakar kerongkongannya.

Aominecchi berteriak sesuatu, dan dalam pancaran senja yang menerang tiba-tiba dari bajingan itu yang selalu menumpahkan warna dalam matanya - dan Kise mungkin saja sedang tersenyum. Lihat, apa jadimu? Kau masih membutuhkanku, ternyata. Setelah semua ini. Tujuh hari.

Kise pun tertidur.

* * *

Selama denting air dalam kantung infus itu menetes seirama denyut nadinya yang pelan, Kise bermimpi akan suara-suara. Tentang embun di matanya, di masker plastik yang orang berpakaian putih pakaikan, di jendela. Dan punggung Kurokocchi yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Berkata tentang sesuatu? Kuroko jarang berkata-kata sesuatu, kalimat yang pendek putus-putus mengingat tendensinya untuk menjaga ekonomi dalam segala hal.

Yang biasa Kise dengar hanyalah gerak bola mata Kuroko dan nadanya yang tenang, tenang seperti laut di musim semi, dan senyum yang sayup-sayup.

Kise bermimpi tenggelam dalam lautan biru; biru yang gelap seperti racun di ubin laut. Ia bermimpi akan lekuk punggung dan jemari Aomine.

* * *

Dalam remangnya siang dan sayup-sayup musim semi yang mekar, Kise tidak menemukan kejutan ketika terbangun pada sosok Kurokocchi yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Senyumnya lega bertemu mata Kise yang pucat, dan Kurokocchi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Kise menghiraukan semua ini dan menyapa Kurokocchi lewat maskernya. "Selamat pagi,"

Kise ingin tertawa akan embun tebal di masker itu, usaha dalam kalimatnya membuat jendela mengabur. Namun suaranya sendiri terdengar seperti orang tua sekarat. Kuroko mengendurkan genggaman kuku-kukunya, namun tetap menyembunyikan telapaknya. "Selamat pagi, Kise-kun."

Ruangan itu sepi, dan mungkin ada tawa bapak-bapak tua di koridor memecah keheningan itu. Kise menyerap ruang putih ini, yang memerangkapnya seperti kupu-kupu yang hampir mati dengan selang infus dan plester yang menahannya ke tempat tidur, kaca preparat, seperti peniti. Ia menghitung detak jantungnya yang lambat dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia merasa sedikit lapar.

Yang keluar dari mulutnya kemudian adalah, "Jadi aku tidak mati..."

Senyum di wajah Kuroko tenggelam dalam permukaan, pandangan matanya tidak bergeming sedikitpun, sedikit hampa. Dari cara Kise menggembungkan pipinya, kekanak-kanakan dan manja seperti biasa, namun terlalu kurus, terlalu kurus, membuat Kuroko menghaluskan nada dan kata-katanya. "Tidak, Kise-kun. Tapi kau dekat,"

Kise merasa seperti sedang dinasehati oleh orang tua. Yang aneh, karena ia tidak pernah ingat punya orang tua — ataupun orang-orang yang cukup dekat untuk dihormatinya seperti itu. Menatap baju rumah sakit itu, Kise menghindar dari tatapan mata, berusaha terlihat menyesal.

"Aomine-kun telah berkunjung." Kurokocchi memancingnya dalam presisi yang diperhatikan. Ia berhasil membuat Kise tertegun.

Pandangan yang polos, Kise mendongak di atas bantal empuk itu dan bertanya, "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Untuk sesaat, dalam selera humornya yang jahat, jahat, Kise menemukan kesenangan dalam memperhatikan bagaimana Kuroko berusaha mencari kata-kata. Dari cara matanya bergerak dan beberapa rambut biru terang itu mencuat, Kuroko berpikir keras. Kise mengulum rindu ingin menemukan telepon genggamnya sekarang, mengirim pesan pada Aomine; _Aominecchi_, ketiknya. _Kau selalu membuatku ingin mencium sekaligus mencekikmu dengan tali dan batu untuk mengganggu Kurokocchi. _

"Dia... perlu mendinginkan kepalanya." Kuroko memandang bunga lili yang sebatang, salah satu hiasan dalam ruang minimalis dingin itu, dan berharap Kise menangkap maksudnya. Tidak ada yang salah bertaruh dalam panjang nalar _Kise Ryota_, memang, dari caranya membuat panik semua orang seperti ini.

Kise tersenyum mendengarnya, dan dapat membayangkan: mungkin setelah menyeretnya ke rumah sakit dan memastikan jantungnya masih mampu berdetak, Aominecchi meraih kerahnya menembus kesadaran dan ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan. Mungkin butuh sepleton security untuk menyeretnya keluar dan melarangnya berkunjung kembali. Mungkin dibutuhkan persuasi Kurokocchi, atau bahkan Akashi, untuk ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

Kise mengerutkan keningnya, pandangannya sedikit mengabur oleh sakit kepala yang masih berdentum di telinga sembari ia ingin bertanya mengenai apa yang disembunyikan Kuroko dalam telapak tangannya. Apakah Aomine berusaha menerobos dan menyakiti Kuroko dalam prosesnya? Kise harap tidak, karena ia akan memukul Aomine atau menggigit bibirnya di sela mereka berciuman bila hal itu terjadi.

Bila Aominecchi masih mau menciumnya lagi.

Kise menatap ke jendela, membiarkan Kuroko memperhatikannya: senyum yang tak pudar seiring nafas, burung robin hinggap di jendela mematuk dan menyambut Kise selamat datang, selamat datang musim semi.

* * *

Ia terbangun kembali dalam heningnya pagi, tertawa walaupun gemetar di penghujung jarum suntik yang perawat itu tusukkan untuk mengambil sampel darahnya, dan menunggu ketika ruangannya kembali sunyi. Ia menatap ke langit-langit dan mencari kertas dalam laci untuk dibuatnya menjadi pesawat.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat tas Kise yang ketika ia investigasi, tertatih menarik tiang infusnya beserta, ia menemukan beberapa pasang pakaian ganti yang nyaman, pasti manajernya yang selipkan, bahkan kotak kecil tempatnya menyimpan obat. Beberapa potong kertas yang selalu Kise taruh di sana semenjak Kuroko mengajarinya hal itu, untuk mengulur waktu, dengan pena dan determinasi Kise menulis surat-surat tentang Aomine.

Kise meraih salah satu kertas itu dan terduduk kembali di atas tempat tidurnya. Lipat menjadi dua, dan empat. Buat sayapnya yang akan menghembus udara, meninggi di ufuk, berisi konfesi dan perasaannya yang tak akan seorangpun mengerti.

Terakhir kali Aominecchi menerima surat seperti ini, salah satu pesawat itu tergeletak seolah pamflet menyedihkan di tepi jalan. Aominecchi menghiraukan titik-titik basah yang menodai limbung pesawat itu hingga ia tak sampai jauh, dan tinta merah yang dipakai Kise.

Sebaliknya, semakin Kise menatapnya lurus dan berkata aku (menyayangimu) membencimu — Aominecchi akan mendengus dan menarik rambut Kise, menciumnya dalam dengan gigi dan mengklaimnya, lagi dan lagi. _Aku memilikimu, tapi kau tidak memilikiku_. Aku bisa merobekmu jadi serpihan dan menerbangkanmu dalam pesawat kertas; dan kau tidak akan menemukan jalanmu pulang dalam utuh. Hatimu dalam genggamanku, dan rasanya pahit seperti racun, seperti racun.

Kise berpikir akan Kurokocchi, ketenangannya yang menyegarkan. Kemudian ia berpikir tentang Aomine.

dan bermimpi akan darah dan kertas.

* * *

Kise menolak makanan yang diberikan kepadanya, menghiraukan persuasi perawat dengan senyumannya yang paling terang. Ia masih sadar bahwa ia _Kise Ryouta_, model dengan senyum terang seperti mentari hingga membuat orang gigit jari dalam jangkauannya. Ia tahu bisa membujuk siapapun untuk segera mengeluarkannya dari rumah sakit, bila saja, bila saja Kuroko (dan bahkan sesekali, dalam keterkejutan Kise — Kagami), tidak berkunjung dan membawakannya makanan kesukaannya.

Maka ia terjebak dalam rumah sakit itu, manajer mengontak orang tuanya dan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini _pun _ia akan tinggal dalam kondomonium mewah mereka, dengan pengawasan. Selama ia masih berperilaku seperti ini.

Kise bersiul; mereka tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya selama Aomine masih hidup, dan fakta itu manis di mulutnya. Perutnya bergelora. Ia memuntahkan kembali puding cokelat yang Kuroko bawakan, dan mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri untuk menyia-nyiakan pemberian murah hati itu.

Ketika ia terengah-engah, berjarak senafas untuk menekan tombol panggilan pertolongan itu, pintu terbuka.

Dan Kise merasa perutnya mengganjalnya untuk berdiri, tercekat oleh rasa pahit, melihat Aomine di sana.

* * *

Satu hal yang Kise Ryouta dapat dari orang-tuanya adalah bagaimana melihat dunia ini dalam abu-abu. Ia dapat tertawa, menikmati ini-itu dan tenggelam dalam euforia tembok kastil yang ia bangun di sekitar hatinya sendiri, dan berpura-pura ia adalah yang berbahagia.

Namun setiap kali Aomine menapak dalam gambar itu, mengusik hingga meruntuhkan dinding kastilnya dalam puing-puing, Kise akan berhenti dalam tawanya, mulai mendapat halusinasi perasaan seperti kemarahan, kemarahan yang sudah lama ia pendam dan tidak pernah muncul ke permukaan — hingga sekarang ini, hingga Aomine membuatnya marah untuk menolak dan menginjak-injak pernyataan cinta itu sambil bersikap hipokrit dalam mengklaim cintanya.

Ia sudah terlalu lama duduk dalam ruang putih ini, tujuh hari, warna-warna pudar dari matanya dan ia berpikir akan cairan, tentang racun dan tentang rasa pahit Aomine, tentang kegelapan rumah sakit malam dan rak penuh pil dan warna warni mereka, dalam wanginya, dan ketika orang ini datang, KETIKA ORANG INI DATANG-

Kise Ryouta tak bisa bernafas.

* * *

"Membutuhkan tujuh hari untuk menyadariku, Aominecchi?" Panggil Kise, suaranya naik, feminin sebagaimana Aomine menyukainya. Ia menghela nafas dalam air conditioner yang mendengung dalam kesunyian, dari cara Aominecchi melarikan bibir yang kasar di telinganya, di garis dagunya, di bibirnya. Gigit di sini. Kise menatapnya dalam rasionalita yang tak membekas, menciumnya dalam-dalam. Salah satu dari perawatnya akan terkena serangan bila memergoki mereka sedang melakukan ini. Namun Kise merencanakannya, mencanangkannya.

Yang membuat Kise sedikit terkejut adalah bagaimana Aominecchi sedikit mendengus meraba rusuknya yang kurus tak berlapis daging, oleh makanan yang Kise muntahkan, oleh ruang putih yang menyerap sisa-sisanya. Ia menandai setiap relung bekas otot dulu ketika Kise masih mampu mengejarnya pergi, mengejarnya berlari di sepanjang lapangan yang berdecit dan berkilau - dan mentari. Itulah semua yang Aomine ingat mengenai Kise Ryouta.

_Ryouta_, bisiknya, menarik, tidak memperdulikan derak dan keringat dingin yang menjalari sepanjang tubuh Kise._ Ryouta_, ciumnya, dingin dan hangat, menimbulkan percikan hangat di balik matanya.

Tangan Aomine bergetar ketika melarikan jemarinya yang gelap di mana jantung Kise berdebar oleh kehidupan, dan walaupun ia menyembunyikan kesenangannya mendeteksi detakan ritmikal ini, Aomine tidak cukup jeli untuk membaca senyum Kise yang puas akan dominasi, sekeping hati _Daiki_ yang kini miliknya. Ketakutan Aomine adalah kehilangan seseorang untuk dihabisinya.

Di siang yang berakhir dalam garis-garis oranye, Kise mengelus pipi Aomine dan membiarkan rambutnya yang kemuning berantakan pada sprai yang basah dan hangat. Kise mengelus dagunya kini, membisikkan kesetiaan dan cintanya, di setiap relung selnya yang bergetar akan kehidupan. Aomine hanya menutup matanya dan berusaha tertidur, menyerap semua ini.

Dan Kise berbisik— "Aku di sini."

Ketika ia mencium Aomine dalam, dan menyelipkan pil yang ditahannya di gigi itu ke dalam mulut Aomine—_cchi_.

Jika Aomine tersedak akan racun yang mengabur di tekaknya, Kise akan menghiraukan hal ini dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menikmati debaran arteri yang mempercepat di ujung jarinya. Melihat tatapan pupil Aomine yang mengecil, menghilang dan ingin menyemburkan murka, Kise akan menciumnya lagi dan lagi, mendorong air liur masuk dan tidak membiarkan sedikitpun keluar. Telan, telan. Kise tertawa dalam dinding kastil yang berdiri tegak kembali, dan tersenyum akan kekalahan. Mungkin sekarang ia tidak punya kesenangan masokis untuk menunggu Aominecchi datang.

Mungkin kali ini ia tidak akan merasakan pahit di mulutnya, sendirian.

Dengan jemari yang lembut, Kise menutup mulut Aominecchi dengan hati-hati, menahannya memberontak yang segera layu, menatap Aominecchi tersengal dan menghentak oleh tenggorokannya yang terbakar dan nafas yang tinggal satu-satu. Oh, Kise menunggu saat ini. Di mana Aomine memiliki seluruh hatinya, termasuk racun dalam dirinya, dan datang tanpa ditunggu ke haribaannya. Kise telah menunggu saat ini dari lama. Kise telah menunggu Aomine datang dalam pelukannya — dan terus berada di sana - selamanya.

Jika seseorang menemukan hal ini; yang mereka lihat adalah sepasang pria penuh skandal dengan Kise Ryouta, mati dengan tawa di matanya. Oh! Tidakkah kau lihat angka di balik semua ini; tujuh untuk menggenapkan, dan mereka berdua dalam harmoni sempurna, berpeluh dan berkasih di atas ranjang mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kise menatap dengan datar arteri di leher Aominecchi, yang sudah dihujaninya dengan ciuman - berdetak untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tuntas. Cekik dan kebencian berakhir begitu saja di matanya, tidak tersalurkan, dan mungkin Kise sedikit menyesali hal ini karena ia selalu menyukai amarah Aominecchi.

Ia menutup mata biru yang menatapnya dalam kekosongan, dan dengan sedikit gemetar, mencabut infus itu sepenuhnya, menatap darah yang mengalir pelan dan teringat kembali akan pesawat kertas yang ingin dikirimkannya selalu, bagi Aominecchi. Satu persatu, mengungkapkan perasaannya, adiksinya dan setiap percik warna yang Aomine taburkan, membentuk Kise seperti ini - setiap kebencian yang Aomine teteskan, menjadi deras racun membekukan darahnya balik.

Kise tidak akan sendirian lagi. Jemarinya bertautan dengan Aomine yang kasar, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan mengulum pil yang sama sambil menutup mata.


End file.
